whitewolffandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Vampiro: A Máscara
''Vampiro:A Máscara ''(Vampire: The Masquerade) é um jogo de interpretação pessoal de mesa e de Live-action criado por Mark Rein·Hagen. Foi lançado originalmente em 1991 pela White Wolf Publishing como o primeiro de muitos jogos no Sistema Storyteller para sua linha de ambientação Mundo das Trevas. Visão Geral Vampiro: A Máscara é o primeiros dos jogos do Mundo das Trevas (MdT) e o primeiro jogo no Sistema Storyteller publicado pela White Wolf. Se afastando bastante dos jogos mais poderosos e heroicos da época, o VaM é um jogo de horror pessoal. É o pai e o mais popular de todos os jogos do Mundo das Trevas, e foi a gênese de quase todas as grandes ideias que as pessoas associam com a White Wolf. Em Vampiro: A Máscara, os jogadores assumem o papel de vampiros, seres imortais amaldiçoados com uma insaciável sede por sangue e vulnerabilidade a luz do sol – criaturas presas para sempre à sua Besta (os impulsos animais de fome, medo e raiva). É um jogo de horror pessoal, pois os personagens são forçados continuamente a andar na corda bamba moral entre sua necessidade de sobreviver e os meios horríveis pelos quais eles garantem isso. Os Vampiros do Mundo das Trevas Os vampiros são uma das três principais raças sobrenaturais na Mundo das Trevas e os personagens fundamentais de Vampiro: A Máscara e seus jogos spinoff como Vampiro: A Idade das Trevas e Vampiros do Oriente . O artigo acima oferece uma visão mais detalhada dos vampiros, com sua fisiologia, política e divisão de clãs. Em Vampiro: A Máscara, "Membro" é o eufemismo mais comum para um vampiro.No entanto, o termo é usado principalmente por vampiros que se esforçam para manter sua Humanidade. Por outro lado, vampiros Sabá preferem o termo 'Cainita' para se referirem a si mesmos - já que muitos deles acreditam que a maldição vampírica se originou com o Caim bíblico, depois que ele assassinou seu irmão, Abel. O termo "rebanho" é o oposto dos Membros, e refere-se à população humana. Sociedade Vampírica A maioria dos vampiros vive em cidades, que são administradas feudalmente pelos Príncipes; a vida em uma cidade é uma constante manipulação política e paranoia, já que os Cainitas competem por comida, território e poder. Mas, embora eles precisem habitar em contato próximo com a sua fonte de sustento, vampiros temem em muito a exposição ao mundo mortal, e desde a Inquisição a maioria destes criaturas vivem sob a Máscara - uma campanha forçada para esconder suas existências sobrenaturais da humanidade. Em geral, as sociedades vampíricas consistem em dois níveis: Seitas e clãs. Os Personagens dentro da ambientação de Vampiro são membros de um dos clãs ou de uma das linhagem menor oferecidos, e geralmente pertencem a facções associadas a estes ou que reflitam uma postura ideológica geral que aconteça dos personagens compartilharem. Por exemplo, um Brujah pode pertencer à Camarilla,ao Sabá ou aos Anarquistas, mas muito poucos Tremere seriam encontrado entre o Sabá e ainda mais raramente entre os Anarquistas. Alguns clãs e a maioria das linhagens menores declaram-se independentes de quaisquer seitas. Além disso, os Laibon, conhecido como Vampiros do Reino de Ébano pelos Vampiros Ocidentais, não são tanto uma seita, mas algo mais como um grupo cultural unido por um poderoso vínculo espiritual com a terra e o povo da África. Embora os Kuei-jin, também conhecidos como Vampiros do Oriente, compartilhem alguma semelhança superficial com os vampiros ocidentais, eles são na verdade uma variedade completamente diferente de seres sobrenaturais. História do Jogo Criado por Mark Rein Hagen, Vampiroe: A Máscara foi o primeiro dos jogos de live-action e role-playing games do Mundo das Trevas, baseado no Sistema Storyteller da White Wolf Game Studio e centrado em torno de vampiros em um moderno mundo gótico-punk. A Edição Revisada,no Brasil publicada como Terceira Edição, foi lançado em 1998 e explica, "o ambiente de Vampiro é um composto de sua população e seu desespero". O título da série vem da "Máscara", referindo-se às tentativas da Camarilla de ocultar o vampirismo de humanos e seus governos e meios de comunicação de massa. Em 1992, Vampiro: A Máscara ganhou o prêmio Origins de '' Best Roleplaying Rules of 1991 . A linha de jogo foi descontinuada em 2004 e seguida por regras revisadas e uma nova configuração em Vampiro: O Réquiem. O jogo retomou uma publicação limitada em 2011 com Vampiro: A Máscara Edição do 20º Aniversário. Uma nova edição com alterações significativas no sistema foi anunciada em 2017 seguido de perto por um playtest alfa aberto. Na sequência de um teste de jogo secundário, que foi uma revisita a Gary, Indiana, Vampiro: A Máscara 5ª Edição ou '' V5 '' saiu em agosto de 2018. Conexões e Adaptações Outros jogos de rpgs ambientados no Mundo das Trevas são: * Lobisomem: O Apocalipse * Mago: A Ascensão * Aparição: O Limbo * Changeling: O Sonhar * Caçadores: A Revanche * Múmia: A Ressurreição * Vampiros do Oriente * Demônio: A Queda Live Action RPG Sob o título de Teatro da Mente: A Máscara e depois Leis da Noite, White Wolf tambem forneceu um jogo de RPG de live action role no mesmo ambiente de Vampiro: A Máscara. Card Game Vampire: The Eternal Struggle (chamado originalmente de Jyhad) é baseado em Vampiro: A Máscara. Shows de Tv ''Kindred: The Embraced, Uma série de televisão baseada em Vampiro, foi produzida por e . Video Games Dois video games baseados no pano de fundo de Vampiro foram produzidos, ambos lançados pela : * Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption desenvolvido por e lançado em 2000. * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, lançado em 2004, desenvolvido por usando o de . Trilhas sonoras Uma compilação musical chamada de Music from the Succubus Club, foi lançado por Dancing Ferret Discs para servir de trilha sonora para jogos de Vampiro. Máscara e Réquiem Em agosto de 2004, os jogos ambientados no Mundo das Trevas foram substituídos pelo "Novo" Mundo das Trevas, e Vampiro: A Máscara foi substituído por Vampiro: O Réquiem. Embora Réquiem seja um jogo inteiramente novo, ao invés de uma continuação do original, ele usa muitos elementos do jogo original, incluindo certos clãs e disciplinas. O artigo acima resume essas revisões, Livros de Vampiro: A Máscara Glossários Dicionário de Vampiro: A Máscara de:Vampire: Die Maskerade es:Vampiro: La Mascarada en:Vampire: The Masquerade Referencias Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Mundo das Trevas Categoria:Vampiro: A Máscara Categoria:Glossário de Vampiro: A Máscara Categoria:Glossário de Vampiros do Oriente